The Two Years of Love Letters- Klance
by CaptainGG
Summary: (Klance.)Keith was away from the team for two years, but that time was only felt by him. He wants to reconnect with the team, but with Lance’s feeling for Allura hurting him, Keith steps into help. Things are getting too close. Keith thinks he is breaking his rule: ‘never fall for a straight boy’.
1. chapter 1

Keith was happy for the team, they got to go home. For him though, Earth wasn't really a home. Ever since his dad died he was sent from home to home until Shiro got him into the Garrison. A part of him missed the space whale he spent 2 years on with his mom.

Those 2 years that went by for him were only a couple of days for the team. His time with the team felt like so long ago for him. He missed them, he wished several times on the whale that he could see them.

Keith had a picture of the team in the pocket of his suit. Every night on the whale he would look at it and think of them. He knew time was different where he was but once he saw the team it really hit him.

2 years he had lost from the team. 2 years of isolation with only his mother and his teleporting wolf thing. But he couldn't let those 2 years weigh him down, he just had to act like they were just a few days.

He was a bit more awkward around the team now. Not talking to someone for 2 years would do that. He stole glances at a certain someone every time he could.

Lance had not changed since the last time Keith had seen him. He still had feelings for that boy. That bonding moment that was so important to Keith, but Lance didn't remember. He thought of the messages he recorded on the whale. The love letters that were compiled from 2 years.

The wavy brown hair that was always cut short. The blue eyes that caught Keith off guard. The never fading smile that he carried. Lance was Keith's stability. But something was wrong since he left.

He remembered Lance being happier, brighter but he looked sad. Keith didn't know why was sad. He seemed to still flirt with every girl he saw as usual.

All the flirting Lance did annoyed Keith. He had to remind himself: never fall for a straight boy.

 ** _(I guess Keith's gaydar could use some work)_**


	2. Lance

"Allura, I can't wait for you to see earth." Lance said as he smiled at his crush. "I can show you the beach, you can see rain, and... you can, maybe go out to dinner...( _with me.)_

Allura looked back to Lance on her screen "I'm sorry, were you saying something Lance." Her face was lit up by the lion's screens. But unlike the usual blue glow it was yellow and warm, and familiar.

Lance sighed at Allura's rejection and turned to the screen that showed a bright star. "It's... the sun", the same sun that kissed his skin on earth. The same sun that his family was probably playing under right now. "We're almost home".

They spotted the blue planet. It was a long journey, weeks just flying towards earth. Keith insisted they form Voltron for some of the journey. Keith would pilot while the rest of them slept.

"Ok Team" Keith said to the paladins, "were getting close to earth. It should only be a few more minutes."

Lance didn't know how to think of Keith. He was a rival, Lance felt strong feelings towards him. He just didn't know the extent. He still didn't know how long Keith was gone. They flew for weeks straight and it seemed Keith was talking to Shiro and his Mom the whole flight.Why did that guy still bother him, maybe Lance just hated him.

The Lions moved fast. In any other ship the journey would've been months, but if they could wormhole it would only take minutes. He missed the Castle of Lions. Sure it wasn't earth, but it was his home. The times he had there, the memories.

'Allura' Lance's thoughts jumped back to the girl of his dreams. She chose Lotor, but he was a bad guy. So maybe... No Lance couldn't take advantage over that situation. He wants Allura to like him not as a rebound but as a person. Sure it stings that she would choose Lotor, but maybe she does have even a little bit of feelings for him.

They were right at earth's atmosphere, just a few seconds before they touched ground. Lance made a wish for someone to help him with Love.

Once they got to the ground a group of garrison workers surrounded the Lions.

"Hello everybody" Lance said in his Lion, "we're home."


End file.
